Une peur bénéfique
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Une OS d'anniversaire, un Mao/Kyo / quand on a peur du noir c'est surtout parce qu'on ne sais pas ce qui peux se passer dans le noir...


Coucou à tous !

me revoilà pour une COURTE OS et oui vous ne rêvez pas.

tout comme l'année dernière j'ai eut de l'inspiration pour faire une OS d'anniversaire et pas pour n'importe qui pour MAO !

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAO !

un joli Mao/Kyo dont je vous laisse découvrir la trame en la lisant ^^

j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

Le mois de juin commençait déjà et dans les locaux d'un magasine sur la musique très connus du Japon, un petit châtain arpenté les couloirs l'air un brin désespéré.

-J'en ai marre... voilà je m'arrête 2s pour regarder un truc et j'arrive à perdre le reste de mon groupe... rhaa non mais ils auraient put m'attendre quand même ! Non mais je suis sur qu'ils se sont même pas rendus compte de mon absence !

Il s'arrêta alors un instant et poussa un long soupire.

-Non mais je sais même pas où c'est que je dois les rejoindre pour faire l'interview... rhaa on me dit jamais rien à moi Mizuki aurais quand même put me le précisé, je fait comment moi maintenant... Sadie c'est un groupe avec cinq membres pas quatre... surtout si il manque le chanteur... Bon je crois que j'ai pas le choix j'vais devoir ouvrir toutes les portes de l'étage pour savoir où c'est.

Il se tient la tête entre les mains.

-Rha j'ai pas finit à ce rythme, bon on se calme et on y va sinon j'vais être en retard.

Le chanteur de Sadie, alias Mao, se remit donc en route ouvrant chaque portes qu'il voyait, souvent vide:

-Non pas celle là...

Quelques fois avec des gens travaillant sur de prochains articles ou autres, où il s'excuser précipitamment en claquant la porte faisant sursauter les personnes à l'intérieur de la salle qui n'avait rien comprit à ce qui c'était passer :

-Ah euh oups pardon excusez moi de vous avoir déranger *bam* !

Mais aussi des portes fermés à clé.

-Mais..mais... rha c'est fermé... alors pourquoi j'insiste moi ? ... j'ai besoin de vacances...

La il commençait légèrement... non plutôt vraiment à désespéré toujours rien et personne n'avait put lui dire où cela pouvait se trouver. Il commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas rendez vous dans un autre étage et si c'était le cas il n'avais pas finit déjà que celui-ci était grand et où il était facile de s'y perdre. Au bout d'un moment il tomba nez à nez avec une porte à battant, il poussa l'un des deux et passa rapidement sa tête, il vit alors une personne allonger sur un fauteuil qui le regarda alors.

-Oh désolé excusez moi.

Il referma alors la porte et eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas que quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Il retourna alors dans cette salle en écartant violemment les battants et fixa la personne qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Et ben ça te prend souvent de faire ça toi ?

La dite personne était un homme blond qui pencha la tête en arrière.

-Euh je.. mais non ! C'est que je t'ai reconnus.

Le blond se redressa alors.

-Ah ouais mais toi aussi tiens je te connais.

-Ah ?

-Ben oui Mao de Sadie, difficile de pas connaître. Et puis j'aime beaucoup, ton groupe fait partit de mes préférés vous avez du talent.

Il avait mit ses bras derrière sa nuque toujours le regardant.

-C'est vrai ? Ah je merci, sourit le dénommé Mao qui semblait un peu déconnecté de la terre.

D'ailleurs le blond le remarqua et se leva et passa sa main devant son visage.

-Hé oh est-ce que Mao est encore la ? Youhou ?

-Hein euh ah pardon héhé. Mais c'est que je suis tellement content de savoir ça, ça représente énormément pour moi comme je suis fan de ton groupe et surtout de toi.

-Tu sais appelle moi par mon prénom c'est bon j'vais pas te manger.

-Euh...

Mao n'en revenait pas il avait devant lui son idole et il était entrain de lui parler, qui l'aurait crut. Seulement là il était encore en train de déconnecter, le blond soupira et lui pinça alors la joue, au moins ça le fit réagir.

-Aieuh hé mais Kyo pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Bah quand même, tu sais que t'es souvent dans la lune toi.

Mao le regarda un peu étonné, ben non c'était juste ben... à cause de lui si il était comme ça, mais il se voyait mal le lui dire, alors il allait dévier sur autre chose.

-Euh désolé c'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre ça fait un bon bout de temps que j'arpente ces couloirs à ouvrir toute les portes pour retrouver le reste de mon groupe.

-Ils t'ont laisser tombé, se moqua Kyo.

-J'aime ton soutient...

-Haha.

-Ouais ben hein... mais attend un peu... qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Alors que Mao se trouvait dans cette salle face à son idole, de l'autre côté de l'étage se trouvait le reste de son groupe avec l'équipe pour l'interview.

-Donc tout est prêt ? Demanda le guitariste nommé Mizuki.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas on à tout prévus, il ne manque plus que votre chanteur, fit l'une des femmes.

-Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on aille le chercher, continua Kei.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda la femme.

-Haha ben parce que comme on a fait exprès de le perdre, il doit nous chercher mais il n'as pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation, il va pas trouver tout seul, plaisanta Tsuguri.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête positivement devant l'étonnement de la femme.

-Je vois, en tout cas nous avons prévus d'éteindre les lumières de la salle pour faire un meilleur effet.

Les membres du groupe affichèrent un drôle de regard.

-Je ne suis pas sur..., tenta Mizuki.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas quelqu'un va s'en occuper pour vérifier que ça marche.

Ce qui, à son étonnement, ne les rassura pas.

De retour du côté du chanteur, celui-ci attendais une réponse.

-Et ben ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on me fait attendre ici ! et j'en ai marre !

Là Mao se demanda si il avait bien fait de lui demander, il était en train de s'énerver la, seulement il était trop curieux, surtout que ça le concerné lui, Kyo.

-Euh mais pourquoi ?

-Pff je suis sensés faire un interview solo pour le magasine et ils me font poireauté tss j'aurais jamais dut accepter fait chier !

-Ah moi aussi je suis la pour un interview... enfin si je suis pas en retard... et si je retrouve le groupe...

-Ouais ben moi ça commence vraiment à m'énerver d'attendre j'crois que je vais finir par m'en aller ! Tans pis pour eux ! Je sais plus quoi faire je suis venus dans cette salle pour être tranquille et faire une sieste, ça ça veux vraiment dire que je m'emmerde !

La pas de doute il était en colère, il avait un sacré caractère ça c'était sur, c'est du moins ce que pensa Mao. Il essaya alors de le calmer un peu.

-Tu sais ils ont peut-être des problèmes c'est pour ça qu'ils font que des conneries, dit-il en finissant sa phrase en marmonnant.

Kyo le regarda et se mit à rire.

-Haha t'as pas faut.

Au moins il l'avait fait rire et il était content de le voir sourire, car oui c'était déjà assez rare. Kyo se dirigea cependant vers la porte.

-Tu sais t'es sympa et t'es marrent mais j'en ai marre donc j'vais y aller, j'espère que tu vas trouver le reste de ton groupe si ils t'ont pas lâcher haha.

Mao marmonna alors quand soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et à ce moment un cris résonna dans la salle.

-Niaaaaah !

-Mao calme toi ça doit être les plombs qui ont sauter tsss même pas capable de s'occuper de leur matériel !

Il s'appuya alors contre le battant de la porte mais il avait beau forcer elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Et merde les portes se ferment par sécurité, elles sont électriques *long soupire mécontent* fait chier on ait coincé ici.

Il se retourna alors, la salle était plongé dans le noir complet, évidement elle n'avait pas de fenêtre pour en rajouter, ses yeux avaient dut mal à s'y habituer, difficile de savoir ce qui l'entourait. Soudain il sentit des mains lui toucher le torse et surtout le visage, il ne mit que peux de temps à réagir et les saisis.

-Mais arrête un peu de me toucher comme ça Mao ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je.. il fait noir...je je voulais savoir si... enfin où j'étais...je.. ce qui m'entourais je...

-Tu as pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure tu risque rien... et si t'as peur de te prendre quelque chose t'as qu'à t'assoir t'auras plus de problème... mais... pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

-Je...j'ai... j'aime pas le noir...

-Ok on y vois rien mais c'est pas une raison.

Soudain le blond remarqua quelque chose qui le surprit alors qu'il tenait toujours les mains de Mao dans les siennes.

-Mais tu trembles comme une feuille ?

-Je... j'ai vraiment peur du noir...vraiment.

Kyo n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter la. Il le lâcha alors et se mit à rigoler, il se moquait de lui.

-Hahahaha j'y crois pas t'as peur du noir haha moi qui pensait que c'était que les gamins qui était dans ce cas haha.

Il s'installa alors par terre en cherchant à se calmer.

-Haha c'est pathétique haha ... fiou bon j'crois qu'on a plus qu'à attendre que ça revienne.

Mao n'avait pas bouger, certes il ne voyait rien mais aux bruits il c'était bien rendus compte que Kyo avait bouger mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important non. Le châtain avait arrêter de trembler pourquoi ? Oui il était mort de trouille, oui il avait une peur bleue du noir mais... on venait de se moquer de lui, ça ne l'aurait pas toucher si ça n'avait pas était cette personne. Mao pencha alors la tête et replia ses bras contre son torse, voilà qu'à présent il avait comme un nœud au ventre. Il se posa alors à son tour par terre, remonta ses genoux contre son torse, posa sa tête dessus et les entoura de ses bras, quelques larmes finirent par sortir mais il les essuya bien vite. Il ne devait pas pleurait, déjà que désormais la personne qui lui était chère le prenait pour un vulgaire gamin froussard, il ne manquait plus qu'il pense qu'il était aussi un pleurnichard. Et ça lui faisait mal, si mal depuis que Kyo avait dit ces mots, le châtain avait eut l'espoir d'être quelqu'un d'important pour celui qui était son idole, quelqu'un dont il pouvait être fier et voilà que maintenant c'était tout le contraire. Il se remit à trembler, fermant les yeux cherchant à se faire oublier du blond et de se calmer, tout était en train de se mélanger dans sa tête, ça le rendait malade. De son côté Kyo essayer d'habituer ses yeux à ce noir profond, il n'y avait pas une lueur pour l'aider mais il arrivait à deviner un peu où se trouver les chose proche de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte de la position de Mao installer à côté de lui, il l'entendait bien, il essayer d'éviter au maximum de faire entendre ses pleures. Il avait vraiment peur Kyo en prit alors réellement conscience, ça devait être très dur pour lui et au lieux de l'aider il c'était carrément moquer de lui, le traitant de gamin. Tout le monde à des peurs, qu'importe ce que c'est et là le blond se dit qu'il avait été trop dur avec lui et qu'il devrait se rattraper, ce n'était pas ça faute après tout. Mais que faire ? Après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment était douer pour parler aux gens, alors encore moins pour les réconforter. Il se rapprocha alors de lui et, hésitant, posa sa main sur son épaule. Mao fut tellement surprit qu'il sursauta brusquement.

-Calme toi Mao ce n'est que moi.

Il n'eut cependant aucune réponse mais le châtain se calma un peu.

-Écoute je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... j'aurais pas du me moquer de toi.

-... t'as raison... je sais que c'est gamin qu'à mon âge j'ai encore peur du noir comme ça...

Mao ne put retenir quelques larmes.

-...mais c'est plus fort que moi je suis mort de trouille.

Le châtain se remit alors en boule.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Kyo en retirant sa main.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se leva alors, le châtain pensa qu'il voulait partir parce qu'il en avait marre de le voir pleurer ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Kyo se plaça derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça et c'était plutôt gênant. Mao était plutôt surprit, que faisait-il ?

-Ça va mieux comme ça ?

Mao n'en revenait pas, il cherchait à le réconforter, il était très toucher de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait ainsi pour lui et il devait se l'avouer qu'il aimait être ainsi, dans ses bras il se sentait beaucoup mieux. D'avoir une présence à ses côtés qui veillait sur lui. Ses larmes avait laisser place à un léger sourire, au grand étonnement du blond il se colla un peu plus à lui calant sa tête entre son torse et son cou et posant un main sur son épaule. Pour Kyo sa réaction était assez surprenante, bon serte il l'avait prit dans ses bras mais personne ne c'était encore coller ainsi à lui, ça le.. gêner mais ce n'était pas non plut désagréable au contraire.

-Merci...

Mao avait dit ça doucement mais sa voix avait raisonner aux oreilles du blond. Pourquoi de le sentir ainsi contre lui lui faisait ressentir cet effet, il avait l'impression que son cœur battait plus vite. Même si ça lui semblait bizarre, c'était la première fois que ça lui faisait ça, il resta dans la même position.

-Dit moi... pourquoi tu as peur du noir ? Demanda-t-il.

Mao se redressa légèrement, ça dater depuis qu'il était petit.

-Et ben je... c'est que... lorsque tu es dans le noir c'est comme si plus rien n'existait autours de toi, tu ne vois plus rien comme le néant. Tu ne sais plus ce qui t'entoure, tu n'as même plus l'impression d'être, tu perd l'un de tes sens. Mais surtout... tu ne sais pas ce qui peux t'arriver dans le noir...

Il avait raison, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le noir, surtout dans se silence pesant que cela entrainer. De plus même si ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, ils ne pouvaient réellement se voir. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Kyo laissa sa main frôler le visage du châtain, elle finit par glisser lentement dans ses cheveux. Mao se laissait faire, il sentait ses joues chauffés à ces simples gestes qui pour lui avait prit une autre ampleur à cause de cette obscurité. Ces gestes, c'était comme une découverte de l'autre, apprendre à laisser d'autre de ses sens jouer un rôle. Le châtain laissa alors le cœur l'emporter et passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blond de son vis à vis. Leurs mains, libres, partaient à la découverte de l'autre, redessinant doucement le contours de leur corps. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils faisaient ça mais ils ne pouvaient s'y en empêcher, à mesure qu'ils sentaient les mains de l'autre sur lui plus tout se mélanger en eux. Leur cœur battait plus vite, il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux... Kyo fit alors doucement passait ses doigts sur les lèvres du châtain et s'y attarda, de fines lèvres, si douce... Sans savoir pourquoi il se pencha alors et les frôla cette fois ci de ses lèvres. Mao fut alors très surprit, de sentir les lèvres du blond sur les sienne, son cœur rata un battement et il se sentit rougir mais il ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux. Kyo hésita alors, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourtant c'était trop tard la machine qu'est son cœur c'était emballé et il posa carrément ses lèvres sur celle du châtain. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour ce simple baiser d'être rejoins par de nombreux autres, leur lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter. Mao finit par passer ses bras autours du cou du blond qui le cala mieux contre lui en enserrant sa taille et le collant à son torse. Les baisers finirent cependant par s'intensifier, le châtain entre ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser libre passage à la langue de Kyo qui vient se mêler à la sienne dans une danse fiévreuse. Plus les secondes passaient plus leur échange s'intensifier toujours plus langoureux. Chacun était prit par un élan passionnel incontrôlé, c'était la passion qui avait prit le dessus. Seul le touché comptait pour ces deux corps enlacé dans ce noir profond que personne ne voyait. A peine le bouche se séparer, qu'elles étaient à nouveaux attiré l'une vers l'autre, entre de petits soupire de plaisir. Leur mains continuaient à se balader doucement soudain Kyo fit basculer Mao sur le sol, se positionnant au dessus de lui et continuant de l'embrasser. Il finit par passer l'une de ses mains sous son haut commençant à lui caresser le torse laissant échapper de petits gémissements de la part du châtain.

Alors que dans cette salle l'ambiance devenait chaude dans les couloirs peu éclairés les membres du groupe Sadie était partit à la recherche de leur chanteur.

-Pourvus qu'on le retrouve vite, commença Mizuki.

-J'espère qu'ils vont rapidement remettre les lumières, si jamais Mao est tout seul dans le noir ça va être la cata' le pauvre lui qui à peur du noir, fit Aki.

-Toujours pas la ! *bam*

-Tsuguri fait attention avec les portes ! Reprit Mizuki.

Mais le désigné qui était déjà bien loin devant ne l'entendit pas.

-Il est pas possible celui-là, sourira-t-il.

-Je crois qu'on a perdu Kei, fit remarquer Aki.

Mais ils le trouvèrent pas bien loin dans l'une des pièces où les articles du prochain magasine étaient exposé avant la mise en page final et le batteur était en train dans lire quelques uns bien installé contre la table.

-Kei mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Dit le guitariste.

-Oh vous êtes la, je lit ça se voit et vous devinerez jamais qui à...

-Stop j'ai pas envie de savoir, reprit Mizu en se rapprochant. Oh mais c'est... laisse moi lire...

-Mizuki ? Fit Aki.

-Euh désolé, aller Kei viens faut qu'on retrouve les autres.

-A croire qu'ici on peux pas tous se retrouver ensemble.

Alors que c'est trois là chercher à la fois Mao et Tsuguri, ce dernier cherchait toujours son chanteur en faisant gaffe lorsqu'il n'y voyait rien. Il ouvrait toutes les portes et criais au cas où. Tout à coup les lumières furent de retour.

-Ah bah quand même c'est pas trop tôt, firent certains.

Tsuguri continua alors, ça aller être plus facile maintenant, il ouvrit quelques portes sans succès et finit par arriver à cette porte à battant qu'il ouvrit et à sa surprise tomba nez à nez avec son chanteur coucher par terre en train de se faire embrasser comme il faut par un autre chanteur. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent mais pas avec le même regard, gêné pour Mao, exaspéré pour Kyo. Tsuguri retourna dans le couloir tout en tenant la porte et se mit à crier.

-Je l'ai retrouver !

Il reporta momentanément son attention sur les deux hommes qui se redressèrent. Mao remit ses cheveux comme il faut et rajusta son haut qui avait souffert un peu, le tout avec une jolie teinte rouge coquelicot. Tsuguri retourna attendre les autres et fit comprendre à Mao qu'il devrait en faire de même. Ce dernier regarda le blond gêné mais en souriant, il suivit alors son guitariste, laissant Kyo seul dans la salle... enfin pas longtemps parce que à peine le blond eut le temps de remettre toutes ses émotions en place qu'il vit le châtain réapparaitre venir vers lui, lui saisir la main et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de repartir. Kyo passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, un léger sourire s'y affichant en observant ce qu'il avait en main et que Mao lui avait donner, son numéros de portable. Dans les couloirs le groupe Sadie se retrouva enfin au complet !

-Mao on te retrouve enfin ! Fit Mizuki en le prenant dans ses bras.

-La prochaine fois on t'attache, plaisanta Kei.

-Ça a été enfin... avec la coupure de courant ? Demanda Aki.

-Je.. j'ai eut peur mais ça va maintenant, sourit le désigné.

-Tu m'étonnes il a trouver autre chose à faire, se fit Tsuguri tout bat pour lui même.

-Aller maintenant qu'on est tous la on va enfin pourvoir aller faire ce t interview, reprit Mizu.

Tout les cinq finirent par se diriger dans la salle prévus pour cet effet et l'interview put enfin commencer. Mais au bout d'un moment lorsqu'il fut finit la femme brune continua.

-Maintenant nous allons passer à notre deuxième interviews.

Déjà cela surprit Mao, comment ça il y en a deux ? Pourquoi on lui avait rien dit ?

-Donc Mao nous voudrions savoir votre opinions sur certaines choses mais pas que vous seul c'est pour ça que nous allons accueillir..

Mao se tourna alors vers la porte ce demandant de qui il voulait parler.

-Kyo ! Fit la femme.

Le châtain vit alors apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte le blond les bras croisé et qui le regardait avec un léger sourire qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était venus, il le savait et il ne lui avait rien dit, de même pour les autres membres de son groupe, mais pourquoi ? Kyo s'installa alors juste à ses côtés, se qui n'arrangea pas trop les choses, le reste des membres de Sadie c'était mit à l'écart et les regardaient, y'en avait un qui avait un drôle de sourire en les regardant. Intervieweuse commença alors à leur poser des questions auquel chacun devait répondre en prenant en compte celle de l'autre, une sorte d'interview croisé entre les deux. Lorsque celui-ci fut finit la femme brune reprit.

-Pour finir nous avons une petite surprise pour vous Mao.

Il vit alors des personnes poser un beau gâteau juste devant lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire Mao ! firent les personnes présentent dans la salle.

Le désigné affichait un grand sourire radieux, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer il avait carrément oublier que c'était son anniversaire. Il était vraiment heureux et souffla les bougies poser sur le gâteau, tout le monde applaudis. Alors que les membres de Sadie prenaient leur chanteur dans les bras, Aki était rester vers le femme brune qui lui fit.

-Euh nous avons laisser tomber l'idée d'éteindre les lumières.

-Encore heureux, fit-il en la regardant durement.

Rapidement ce fut l'heure de partir, Kei passa son bras autours du cou de son chanteur.

-Alors on va aller tous fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit !

Mao était vraiment heureux, la journée n'aurait pas put être mieux. Tsuguri prit alors la place de Kei qui partit rejoindre Aki et Mizuki devant.

-Alors Mao, quand on a le dos tourné tu en profite on dirais.

Le désigné était à nouveau rouge de gêne, c'est vrai qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser tout sauf gentiment sur le sol.

-Je...je...

-Aller laisse tomber je te taquine c'est ta vie, j'ai bien vu que ça avait l'air de marcher entre vous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyo qui les suivait plusieurs pas derrière eux.

-J'dirais rien promis, fit Tsu avec un clin d'œil. Aller on va aller faire la fête maintenant !

Tsuguri très enthousiaste sautilla jusqu'à ses autres amis, Mao quand à lui aurait bien aimé passer aussi sa soirée avec Kyo mais qu'y avait-il entre eux ? Il espérait que tout les deux ait la même vision de leur relation. Soudain il entendit son portable sonner, il s'en saisis et vit qu'il avait un nouveau message, il le lit donc.

« coucou mon beau, de ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure je ne regrette absolument rien au contraire. Quel dommage tes amis t'ont accaparé pour la soirée alors... ça te dirais de passer la journée de demain avec moi

Kyo »

Mao se retourna alors vers le blond qui lui fit un signe, il rougis alors et serra son portable contre lui en souriant et envoya un grand « OUI ».

Ses amis le rappelèrent vite à l'ordre et il partit un grand sourire aux lèvres finalement sa grande peur aura bien finit par lui apporter le bonheur et il ne voulait que découvrir d'avantage ce que le noir lui avait apporter... en ce jour spécial pour lui.

* * *

Tadaaa !

j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

laissez votre opinion =D

kissu kissu à la prochaine !

PS: je rajouterais peut-être un lemon plus tard ^^


End file.
